All I Want For Christmas Is You
}} All I Want For Christmas Is You es una canción presentada en el episodio , interpretada por Mercedes. Esta canción es parte del álbum Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volumen 2. La versión original pertenece a Mariah Carey de su álbum titulado Merry Christmas. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio , es cantada por Mercedes mientras decora la sala de música con motivos navideños, y luego se le une el resto de New Directions, acompañándola en una coreografia decorativa. Letra I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true... All I want for Christmas is You... yeah yeah I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need (and I) Don't care about presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas Day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you... You Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow (and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you You (baby) Oh yeah. All the lights are shining... So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me (hey) the one I really need (oh) won't you please bring my baby to me... (oh...) Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is You (You, baby) You (All I want for Christmas is you) Oh... (All I want for Christmas is you, baby...) Oo... (All I want for Christmas is you, baby...) (All I want for Christmas is you) All I want for Christmas is you Galeria glee-all-i-want-for-christmas-is-you-and-do-they-know-it-s-christmas.jpg EMC123.jpg tumblr_m1cp7qEyQ51qhh5fko1_500.gif 3faberritana.gif Tumblr_lvy7xoYEiu1qb82v1o4_250.gif Tumblr_msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo1_250.gif BrittanaChristmas.gif tumblr_lvy5ylxzBD1qlww3ro1_500.gif Tumblr_msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo3_250.gif Tumblr_msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Tumblr_msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo4_250.gif Tumblr_msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr_msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr_msqdocgAiC1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_lvr8dsJea91qif4fro1_500.png glee-9-1.jpg Imágen de la Portada del Sencillo 350px Videos thumb|right|300px|All I want for Christmas is You - Glee (Full song) thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volumen 2 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones del episodio Extraordinary Merry Christmas Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones de Navidad Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones Navideñas